fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!
A Serene Escape Samarra takes a deep breath in, allowing the salty air to fill her tired lungs with a new found vigor at their serene escape. Having been participating in a fair share of battles alongside other guilds of the Toveri Alliance, the mages of Koma Inu were at their height of recognition across the continent, but also at their most exhausted point for having to lend their hand to so many great causes. It was this reason that the guild master of this notorious guild felt the need to give her members a chance to let go of their troubles in a fun and relaxing environment, free from the worries of the world. That is why she had arranged for an exclusive spot on Akane Beach to let her members frolic and take the time to get to know one another. I can't believe we are at 106 members...so many faces that I have yet to really interact with... Well I guess now is the chance to really take the time to get to know these amazing people that have joined in my family! Samarra thinks to herself with a wide smile across her face. The beach is gentle beneath the bare feet as the guild steps its way onto the terrain, the excited energy built up during the short travel from their hometown. Tips of shells peek from holes, made by little creatures, seeking shelter in the soft sand near the whispering sea. The sun's rays peacefully float down, resting on the warm waters. Timid clouds are rarely exposed, leaving the sky to beam blue like the smiles on the faces of the lion-dog members. Few trees give them a touch of shade to sit beneath, but colorful umbrellas were brought to make their own fort of shade atop the warm, golden sand. A white ribbon of cliffs and rocks surround the bay, giving the beach a secluded feel that helped guard them from the daily stresses that lies on the other side. The waves roll in white tipped, spreading themselves like fine lace over the beach after they crash in their soft way; almost as if they calling out to the vibrant mages to say "Welcome, come relax." General Conversations Lucio flew through the air in a blue flash, landing on the sandy beach, his magic kicking up a small quantity of sand. He looked incredibly out of place, not because of any irregularities in his physical appearance, he was still dressed in his suit and hat. He briefly looked around the beach, quickly noticing the swim suits worn by the rest of this guild mates. "Why is everyone in their underwear?" he asked, completely perplexed. "I could ask why you are in your suit." Came the voice of a young robed man. He was of a light complexion, untarnished and fair. His eyes were golden, gazing from behind silver frames, lacking prescription. His robe was covering his frame from shoulders down to his ankles, purple with vivid orange trimmings. Last, but certainly not least was his ever shifting, chromatic hair, flowing in the non-existent wind in all the colors of the rainbow. "The name is Hotoke. A pleasure." "It's simple bro', it's cause we look great wearing nothing but underwear," responded the odd stranger, wearing nothing but a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and brown sandals. He casually removes his shirt, exposing his tanned skin and muscular build to the rays of the sun, causing his muscles to glisten with the sweat on him. Carrying a massive cooler on his right shoulder, he sets it down, revealing a number of drinks and other beverages. "Okay I got the brewskeis here, oh, and he names' Vanidas by the way, how's it hanging?" Looking around, he sees a great assortment of guild members here, but most of all the female members in their beach attire. "Oh man! The sun, the ocean, and the beach are all nice and all, but real view's in babes wearin' nothing but bikinis," gesturing with a small nod. The warm summers air coupled with the cool breeze blowing through made the day feel like one in paradise, a much needed one as the politics involved with helping Ishgar recover from their most recent war had begun to weigh on him. Izar sat quietly on his beach towel under one of the many available umbrellas, his face covered by a large sun hat as he lie there in a white T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. His sandals lie beside him in the sand, finding no need for them as his feet dug into the warm sand. He tipped his hat when he noticed the others arriving. “Good afternoon, Friends.” He said, sitting up and removing his hat, a friendly smile adorning his features as he waved politely. "Hello~!" Said a pale man, sliding on the sand to reach the company of his fellow guildmates. Not that it was hard to miss him. Said man, Midio, was pale-skinned, with light blue hair and eyes, as well as several features that stood out, such as the various markings on his body, and his tail. He wore a simple blue-coloured swimming trunks, not that it was any different than his usual get up. His eyes beamed with excitement upon meeting his guildmates, wanting to prove himself and gain their trust and friendship "Would you friends like to discuss various subjects and topics and build up our bonds as fellow guildmates?" Midio asked with excitement, barely making an effort to conceal it. "I am up for that," Samarra said, walking up to the group of men in her signature turquoise-colored bikini. She leaned down to open up the cooler and pull out a bottle of beer, the chill of the beverage evident by the condensation dripping down the glass. Gesturing the bottle towards Vanidas she gives a smirk and a laugh, "Although the bikini babes topic might want to be saved for when I have a few more of these in my system. Think you can open it for me Vanidas?" The muscular man complies and hands the bottle back to the guild master, Samarra taking a nice gulp from the bottle before addressing the group once more. "So it's nice to see you guys out here, sorry I haven't been free to talk to you guys up until now...but you know how that goes. So what's new?" Hotoke was quick to bow his head before his guild master as she approached. "My lady, I pleasure to see you amongst us mere mortals." Hotoke joked as he reached down for a soda. "Well, besides that my wife have threatened to have me neutered if anything happens here, so I'll have to skip on the bikini girls mate, My wife recently got pregnant... So that's something." "Ah!" Midio smiled brightly, being pleased with Samarra joining the group "It's been fantastic! Great! I've been working on my socialization skills and have gotten compliments of being less creepy than I first joined!" It was a journey, being Midio, with his child's mind in the body of a fairly aged young man nearing his thirties, as he learned more and more how to be a better person "I congratulate you on your successful endeavors, Hotoke!" He said, patting Hotoke on the head as if he were a child "Although I don't really understand the full meaning behind your sentence, I understood your upcoming fatherhood!". "Hey, congrats man, real happy for ya. It's not everyday you get to be a dad. Given any thought on names yet?" He hands the young man a beer in a celebratory manner, lifting his drink to congratulate him. Vanidas pops the top of his bottle with his thumb, taking a small swig from his bear, savoring the taste and foam from his icy drink. "Never thought I'd live to see you in a swimsuit though, Samarra, that right there's a treat," slowly drinking his beer while examining her from top to bottom, "it's like a family vacation, but I wonder who else is coming? It'd be one hell of party if we got everybody in on it, especially our S-Class. I wouldn't mind getting a little work out before we get to the fun part, ain't that right Midio." Jokingly sharing quick glances with him. Izar stands and makes his way over to the others who had begun gathering around the cooler. He bows slightly when he sees Samarra, wanting to show his respect but also understanding this was not a formal event and more casual conversation could be made. "Congratulations, Hotoke. I wish you the best of luck on the path of fatherhood." He offered the man before addressing Samarra, “politics as usual, I’m sure you understand what I mean.” He says with a hearty laugh. His laughter subsides as he grabs one of the alcoholic beverages from the cooler, “It’s been a bit since we’ve spoken in person, you’re looking as beautiful as ever." He said with a playful wink. "It’s good to see you again.” He added, his signature charming smile aimed toward the woman in front of him. “Outside of the whole work thing, life has been going good. I’ve recently started dating someone, Theia, I don’t know if she’s mentioned anything to you yet. Guild masters are a busy bunch after all.” He said as she cracked open the bottle. "What about yourself? I hope life has been treating you kindly." Samarra blushes at Vanidas' comment, then waves her hands in front of her, "No need for such formalities guys, just treat me like any other today. We are family after all right?" She says with a bright smile and cheerful intonation. "And congrats to you Hotoke on the baby, I wish you all the luck and support. You do have a lot of option for babysitters here!" She gave a slight giggle. "And congrats to you as well Izar, Theia is a wonderful girl, so don't break her heart, ok? Or you'll have to answer to me." She said with a jest as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Yes, swole friend!" Midio agreed with Vanidas, letting out a bawling laugh, before stopping and clearing his throat, dropping his wide-eyed smiling expression for a neutral one "I wonder if we'll have a swimsuit contest." He stroked his chin arrogantly "I'm sure if I went to the shop and bought a new pair of trunks, I could have a shot.". Lucio noted the various conversations occurring around him, and decided to try and partake. He noted from his master's previous act that it would probably be easier to maintain conversation after drinking some of the fluids in the cooler. He took out a bottle, removed the cap and began to drink. Immediately he almost coughed it up. Trying to persevere he continued to drink. The more he drunk, the dizzier he seemed to get, until he was almost unable to stand up straight. "That was a mistake..." Hotoke muttered as he saw what happened to Lucio. "And yes, we have been thinking of names. Not sure which ones, though. If it is a girl, we are considering Isis or something with an S. If it is a boy we are thinking Asher." Hotoke spoke calmly, starting to really enjoy the closeness of his guildmates. "You are dating Theia, Izar? Better treat her right, Carwen will come for you otherwise." "Of course friend, I'd never do anything to harm her. I'm sure Carwen knows that as well." Izar says, sipping his drink. "I think someone has already had a bit more than they can handle." he continued with a grin as he pointed to the man struggling to stand on his own two feet. He shook his head before turning back to Hotoke, "Kids are definitely a hassle but you'll never regret having them. That much I can promise you." He said, a soft smile forming on his face. "Wait a second. Theia Zhulong...hmm, why does that name sound so familiar? No. It can't be. Huh?! OH MY GOD! Izar, are you telling me that your girlfriend is thee Theia Zhulong, the one that came out in the the top ten issue special of Sorcerer Weekly?" Vanidas quickly rushes over to his bag, bringing with him a magazine showing a two page spread of the young wizard, "she was named number one cutest female mage in Fiore, and model for Magic Monthly, you have got to get me your girlfriend's autograph! I'm a huge fan." Izar turned when Vanidas began freaking out, watching the man run over to his bag before running back with a magazine depicting his girlfriend, surprised to see the magazine issue five years after its original print. "Yeah, that's her. Even more beautiful now than she was back then." He said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He listened to his request patiently, a friendly smile on his face, "I don't want to sound rude or anything like that but I don't think so. I mean, I'm sure she'd appreciate that she has so many fans but if I did it for you I'd have to do it for everyone ya know? If I remember correctly she has a fan meet and greet in Crocus coming up soon so maybe you can get her autograph there? I'm sure she'd love to meet you then. Even if you can't make it to that she gets plenty of mail from fans asking her to sign posters and magazines all the time, she signs and sends back." Izar said, feeling bad for having to turn down Vanidas but knowing it was for the best. Nearby was Alysia a quiet shy woman sporting a black and cyan swimsuit was currently stuck in the ever so fun conflict of getting out of her shell and socializing. She was sitting underneath an umbrella relaxing on a beach as its rare to get this opportunity. Her face was a remarkable shade of red which she tried to keep hidden best she could hoping no one would notice her and compliment her, as she thought that if she got any more embarrassed she'd pass out. Making his way to the alcohol, Harmond walked up to the cooler quietly as he tried to swipe a drink for himself, sneaking carefully behind the adults as he neared the alcohol beverages. Covering his mouth in order to stop the others from hearing his heavy breaths, Harmond kept sneaking past the adults when finally he had made it to the container, still keeping one hand over his mouth as opened the cooler with the other. He knew that the adults wouldn't let him consume such adult liquids but Harmond didn't care even in the slightest, yeah so what that he looks like a child? He's probably a little more mature than most of the adults around him. As he opened the cooler he gazed the assortment of drinks that laid there, "Meh, not the brand I like but..." Harmond said as he continued to reach in to grab himself a drink. Scorpius came walking onto the beach with a large beach towel under one arm, an umbrella in the other, sunglasses over his eyes and a floppy beach hat on his head. He had his standard beach trunks on he usually wore. He was shirtless today as he planned to get his tan on. He saw a small group of his guild mates chatting up with drinks. "Heh, I may join them later. Right now the sun rays are calling me." he said to himself. He set his towel and umbrella up adjacent to the group and quickly laid down and got comfortable. He listened to the sound of the waves and his guild mates as he breathe a calming sigh as he closed his eyes. Izar leaned over and plucked to alcoholic drink from the hands of the child who thought he could sneak past the vigilant adults. " I used to steal things too. You'll need to do better before trying to get the drop on a professional. There are sodas in the cooler over there, you can have this back in a little less than a decade." Izar said as he shut the cooler, motioning for one of the others to keep an eye on the fourteen year old before noticing the girl sitting away from the rest of the group. He eyes the kid again with a glare that told him he'd be watching before walking over toward the aforementioned woman. He held out the confiscated drink to the woman, "You're looking a bit down. What's got you so under the weather? It's not every day we get to hang out on the beach with all of our friends, I'd hate for someone to miss out. I'm Izar Tasya, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before now." He said, his charming smile remaining on his face. Alysia was surprised by the sudden appearance of Izar, adjusting her glasses and getting up she spoke, "Oh, I'm Alysia Fǎ, I was one of the finalists in the previous S-class trials the guild held, but... I guess even making it that far isn't enough..." She seemed to decline the drink, "I apologize, I have my own preferences in drinks." As she said that she used her held her hand behind her back as she used her spatial magic to grab a soda from the cooler in secret. She seemed to have trouble finding what else she could say at the moment. "No worries, everyone has different tastes." He said with a laugh, placing the second bottle in the sand and sitting down cross-legged. "I watched those trials. A lot of good participants that year. I had thought about trying it out myself but wasn't really sure I'd make the cut. You were a finalist? I'd say that's pretty impressive, I don't think I would've made it through that forest, place was littered with things trying to get ya." He said with a shrug before sipping his drink lightly, "Besides, if you're still bummed out about not making it, there's always next time. Anyway, Samarra is supposed to announce who'll be representing Koma in this years Grand Magic Games. Who do you think is going to get it? We came second last year, so I'm sure this years team is gonna be a powerhouse." He asked, looking over toward the group of people all of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves in their own way. "Just what I thought..." Harmond said in disappointment, "You grown ups always spoil the fun, oh well, wasn't really planning to drink today anyway." He said as he reached in his pocket quickly, shuffling around the pocket before pulling out a small white cigarette pack, colored in red and white. "Anyways, I've got this." Harmond said as he opened the packet and pulled out a cigarette, also pulling out a match from the other with the other hand, striking the matchstick against the box which also served as a matchbox for ease for the average smoker who couldn't carry a lighter around with them. Lighting up the end of the cigarrete Harmond stuck the cigarrete in his mouth as he blew out the match and throwing it into the sand, as well as shoving the matchbox or cigarrete box back into his pocket before walking away from the occupied guild member. "You can thank a special smoker friend who gave me this pack, I think you know him." Theo was sat with the other members of his good that had converged around the drinks cooler. He was playing with a dagger from his pocket, morphing it into a variety of objects; something to pass the time. Chuckling as he saw a young child darting around the adults, Theo watched him reach for a beverage of the alcoholic kind. He saw the youths face drop when he saw the brand, and his annoyance at Izar removing the drink from his hand. Theo flicked his hand at Izar, and said "Come on, my friend. Let the child have some fun with us adults!" Using Theo and Alysia as a distraction to Izar who was busy occupying himself introducing his identity to Alysia, Harmond had hurried back to the alcohol cooler just quick enough for the adults not to notice him, as this would be the only chance he could get. Opening the container with ease Harmond snagged two to three bottles which he carried with both his child hands and ran away without anyone noticing, still having thet cigarrete placed inside his mouth as he let out small puffs of smoke into the air, kinda like a steam train. Having acquired the alcohol Harmond sat in the sand with his cugarrete in one hand and a bottle in the other, taking swigs of the liquid every minute as he watched the waves flow into the beach as it was dragged back out. Having had enough of smoking for one day, Harmond chucked the used up cig into the sand as he buried it underneath, placing the two other bottles ontop to conceal it's location. "Ahh, the sun.. So warm that I feel like I'm burning inside." Vennillion said, "Although I literally am burning inside." He lets out a chuckle and stood on the hot sand while watching the others talking to each other with topics he's sure that he's not interested into. Ven then quickly caught a glimpse of a green-haired boy in the corner of his eyes, hiding in the shades and turning his attention to the boy. "Yo, plain-looking dude. What are you, shy? C'mon out, we're all guildmates here." Startled by Vennillion, the boy walked out to him and bow down, introducing himself right away as a sign of good manners. "H-Hello! M-My name is Haru Hinata! N-N-Nice to meet you, sir!" Shaky, Haru was clearly intimidated by Vennillion due to their height difference. Then he figured some more people would direct their attention towards him because of the sudden shouting. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm aching for something to eat, ain't no sense drinking without having something to go with it," he immediately uses his Requip to summon a pair of grills, placing a large variety of meats and vegetables to grill over the open fire. A delicious aroma fills the air, extending throughout the beach, watering the mouths of those around; the sizzling meat itself is a treat to all who hear it, the smell alone is so overbearing, it draws in a crowd. "Tell me what you like, I got a variety of dishes ready," Vanidas stars preparing kebabs, with multiple types of fresh vegetables and meats perfectly balanced along the stick. "Yo, Haru, Vennillion, how do you take your meat?" As an experienced chef that works part-time at a bar, he's more than knowledgeable when it comes to preparing food. Vennillion stared at Vanidas for a moment, then directed his attention to the fire, not the meat, but the fire. He could smell the "sweet aroma" of the flames itself from where he was, the scent becoming stronger as Vennillion approaches the grill. "Yo Vanidas, do you mind if I..." Without finishing his sentence, Vennillion started doing what seems like taking a deep breath in, but then parts of the flames started flowing into his mouth as he began eating it. "Mmm, that's spicy!" He exclaims after tasting the flames, "Oh, and make it spicy." A Vigorous Volleyball Match Finishing off her beer, Samarra set the empty bottle down in the sand next to the cooler. She then runs gently over to the nearby volleyball court and picks up the ball. Spinning it gently in her hand to rid it of loose sand, she calls back towards the group. "Anyone up for a game of beach volleyball?". "Ah, a good sport to exert ourselves. I say aye!" Midio declared, accepting Samarra's offer "Explain the rules, please. If you may. I'm not familiar with volleyball beyond striking others with heavy rubber spheres." "I'll join a game or two. Are we playing by ordinary rules or are we going with mage rules?" Hotoke asked as he approached the field. He did not stand as the most athletic of sorts, nor did he have much of a ball sense, so he hoped that magic was something that would be permitted to a reasonable extent. "I'm game, but if we are playing, ain't no way were using magic," Vanidas shouts as he makes his way to the volleyball court. "Since there are six of us, we can even up into teams of two, three players on each one; so then, who's gonna be our two team captain?" "Are we sure Lucio is okay to play?" Samarra says with slight concern as the drunk man comes staggering over with a goofy smile on his face. "But how about we have Izar and Hotoke be captains? But to be fair, I'm not holding back on you guys, I have a nasty serve..." She says with a smirk, always one to love games. The fact that she can share such a carefree time with her guild members makes her feel very thankful to have such fun-loving spirits around her. "Captain? Fine. Hm... I think I'll have Vanidas over here." Hotoke spoke and waved for Vanidas to come over to his side. "Alright, let's do this Hotoke," Vanidas begins to walk to his side, showing a sense of confidence as he gives him a high five. "Ok to play?" said Lucio, still heavily intoxicated. "Let's do this! Magic or no magic I'll destroy you all!" He ripped off his suit, revealing a pair of blue boxers, although his hat was still on. "What're we doing again?" "You want me to be captain? Hm, I've never really been one for sports, but alright." He said with a bit of a nervous laugh as he slipped off his shirt to lie it next to his things, leaving him in his pair of cargo shorts. After watching Hotoke pick first, his pick being Vanidas, he scanned the row of potential teammates. "I think I'll go with Samarra, every captain needs a first mate. Besides, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that nasty serve she sounds pretty confident about." He said, raising his hand to offer the first of his teammates a high five. "Let's show 'em what we got. Hotoke, you're up." Scorpius sat up on his spot on the beach as he watched the teams set up. He called over to the group, "Hey, if any of you need a sub in the game or a referee, I jump in!" Sandcastle Showdown Ocean Adventures Shaun lay on his back on the blue waves of the sea The water caressing his body. He lay at peace on the ocean tanning his skin in the sun. Suddenly he had an idea, a brilliant idea. He swam back to the shallow water where he could stand and began to cast a spell. "Come on out ABIJAM!" He shouted as large magic circle appeared on the sea. A gigantic serpent like beast appeared on the water and fell into it creating a large splash. In one massive wave of its large arms it reached Shaun and he hopped upon it. "Hey who wants to visit the bottom of the sea?" Shaun shouted to the rest of the guild. Big Announcement Once the volleyball match had finished up, Samarra felt it was time for her big announcement. The Council had announced the dates of this year’s Grand Magic Games a few weeks ago, and Samarra had been scouting around her guild to get some new faces to help represent Koma and hopefully bring home another 1st place title. She had made up her mind based off of records and first person accounts of each member’s abilities and general personalities, wanting to pick a team that would function well together on a personal level, not just an ability stand point. Running over to her bag she pulled out an electric megaphone, something she had begun to use to be able to speak over such a large mass of people, and pressed on a button that sent out a siren like noise. When a good handful of eyes were cast her way she presses down on the button and speaks into the contraption to send her voice across the sand. “Hello everyone, I hope everyone is having a good time so far?” She asks, earning a series of hollers and clapping. “Well I am sorry to interrupt these fun beach activities, but I have an important announcement! The dates for this year’s Grand Magic Games have been announced, and I wanted to share with you which bright faces will be representing our guild come a month’s time!” More applause could be heard, with many faces looking on in anticipation. “I got a lot of interest from many of you, and I wish I could send all of you to show off how strong our guild has become, but sadly I can only choose five. So without further ado, here is this year’s team…” A patter of hands against thighs gave a pseudo drumroll and Samarra pauses for dramatic effect. “Izar Tasya, Vanidas Zephos, Midio Fatalis, Hotoke Perzsike, and Theo Zywicki!” A chorus of cheers could be heard as the guild gave high fives and applause for what could be a winning team, only simmering down when Samarra waved her hand out to ask for silence once more. “I know a lot of you are fairly new to the guild, but giving fresh faces the chance to thrive is what Koma Inu is all about. Over the course of these next weeks until the Games begin I want you guys to work together to help bring out your fullest potential and achieve strength that you couldn’t find on your own. You guys will be the face of the guild in these games so I want you to wear that title with pride and do our guild justice. I will be here to help you guys train, and will answer any questions you have on what to expect in the games, so please don’t hesitate to come to me for help. Let’s have this year be the year that we show that we are truly the “Top Dog”, alright?!” She asks, receiving cheers and fist pumps from the crowd that had formed around her. “Well that’s all I have for you guys, enjoy the rest of the day here at the beach! Love you all!” She finishes, waving her hand with a smile before putting the megaphone back into her bag. Category:Koma Inu Category:RP